ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Migster7/Summer Fanon Con 2016 - Main Blog
Below is my submission for this summer's Fanon Con! This'll contain a particular major announcement and a few more details. There is a poll down below; I'd appreciate hear feedback from all of you. Without further ado, let us begin. So, my last project here was Mig X: Revolution , which some of you may know of, or have heard of before. Now, I once said that that was my last project and all, but I also said the same for Mig X , so I guess that makes me a bit of a liar. Well, I lied once again ;) My next project will be the true last addition to the Mig 10 Franchise , trust me on that this time, cause I mean it. Now, here's the synopsis that I cooked up: 7 years after the events of Mig X: Revolution , the world now faces threats everywhere. As a result of Terox's defeat, his corruption leaked out into the world and entered a new host, who has infected many people, now known as the Unnaturals. Alien menaces have taken this to their advantage and formed alliances, meaning sure destruction for Earth and its defenses. Daniel Rivers, alongside other familiar and new faces, have banded together to fight off the threats of this new world People fear this isn't enough, and everything is falling apart...humanity needs him more than anything. Fall 2016 Narrator: Another day, another death. This is all I know. (Loud footsteps are audible, breaking glass beneath every movement; a loud screech is heard, followed by a scream, and a loud rumble). Narrator: At first, you begin to question your morals, question what the point of all of this is. (Sirens are heard echoing all around, with the sound of scream of rage; the sound of a car swerving follows, with yet another loud rumble). Narrator: But then, you get used to it. It becomes natural, like breathing or blinking. (The sound of a sword coming out of its holster rings; voices begging for mercy begin to scream out, louder and louder; a quick scream and the sound of blood hitting the floor hush the screams). Narrator: I will admit, though; it can become exhausting, and tiresome. (A light started up, shining down on a cracked pavement; a figure began to walk slowly towards the spotlight, with a cloak hitting their heals as they walked). Narrator: My name does not seem to bring back any memories. It feels artificial, so I dare not say it. (The figure turned around slowly, revealing their front side; they wore a hood and an entire rob with orange patterns on it, and sported facial hair; inside the eye, two orange eyes glowed). Narrator: I am a Silver Reaper, and I serve the Knight until death. (Behind this man, a glow of redness began to shine; a hand reached onto his shoulder, which glowed with unstable red energy). Figure: (demonic tone) Show them no mercy. There is only bloodshed. (The cloaked man's glowing eyes shut, and a deep breath was heard; he raised his arms into the air, and opened his eyes again; he threw his arms forward, which sparked and glowed; screams were followed, and then silence; the light shut off). Narrator: Help me...what...am I? Are you excited for Mig X: Awakening? YES! Mehhhh Nah Were you a fan of the previous Mig X projects? Yep! No; but this seems interesting! Nah Welp, that is frankly all I can show at this point without further spoiling anything in the serious, though one of CaT's works reveals something else. Thank you all for taking the time to read my entry! I hope you're all excited for this, and good luck to everyone else in Fanon Con! Have a great day, guys! :) }} It's time for change. I know I haven't been editing recently on the wiki, but that's because I have an announcement to make... Earth-50 is being completely rebooted. I can already hear your groans, just hear me out. I did this because I didn't have a plan for POTO. I needed to make sure I had a plan if I were to make the series I wanted to make. For the past month, the POTO staff has been helping me shape the series, and I can't tell you how happy I am to announce this. Here's the official synopsis for Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse takes place in Timeline 1 of Earth-50, where Omniverse never happened. After a year or so of having the Omnitrix, Ben decided to once and for all live a normal life, and leave Gwen and Kevin as Earth's protectors. However, following a tragic incident, Ben must now return to the hero business with a new Omnitrix called the Infinimatrix to stop a threat so powerful, it may need all the help he can get, all while balancing his normal life. Yes, it's pretty different from the previous two POTOs, but I figured it was the right way to go. As for the previous POTO, well, I can't really say anything about it now, but it won't go to waste, trust me. So, what does this mean for the other Omnifinite series? B23HG will most likely continue as normal, BTTOW may need some fine tuning, and BTM will have a backdoor pilot in POTO, which will then spin off into its own series. POTO's pilot will be titled Responsibilities: Part 1, and will premiere shortly after Fanon Con. Here's an excerpt: ---- He takes out his phone and answers it. Ben: Hello? from the other side of the call: Hi, it's Gwen. Just thought I'd check on you. Ben: Gwen, I'm fine. Gwen: Good. You doing anything later? Ben: Well, no, not really. Why do you ask? Gwen: Kevin and I are gonna patrol town to see if anyone's causing trouble. Ben: Aaaaand you want me to come. There are a few seconds of silence. Ben: (sighs) Look, cuz', my hero days are over. I'' made that choice. Plus, I don't have the Omnitrix and people never really liked me anyway. I'm better off this way, Gwen. I'm where I wanna be. 'Gwen: Don't you realize you were meant to do greater things? You're throwing away your potential. I'm not asking you to stop an invasion or anything, you should go back to your roots. You know, bank robberies. You don't have to save the world. Ben looks at his group of friends, who have almost finished eating, whereas his hamburger is only half-eaten. '''Gwen: Grandpa misses you, Ben. He says you haven't dropped by the diner in ages. Ben: Alright, if it makes ya happy, I'll meet you there for dinner. Gwen: Perfect. See you there. Ben: Wait, is Kevin gonna be there? Gwen: Yeah. Why? I thought you two were best friends. Ben: I guess so. I just haven't spoken to him much since I retired. We don't have many things in common. ---- That's all for the Omnifinite franchise for now. More info on my other series below. *''10 and Beyond'' is officially canceled after a long hiatus, but elements from it will be added to one of my series off-wiki. *''The Troublesome Two'' and Ben 10: Nueverse will continue as usual, though I'm considering canceling the latter to focus on the Omnifinite franchise. *''Monst3r's pilot is still being worked on. I've also decided to use a new strategy to post episodes. I'll rotate between series. I'll finish one episode of POTO, then go on to B23HG, then BTTOW, so on, so forth. Well, that about wraps it up for this Con. I would like to thank my staff for helping me with the POTO reboot. Thank you all for reading, too. See you next time! :D}} Welcome to Reo 54's Fanon Con...let's get started. Omni-Legends has past a some-what of a reboot. Here's some spoilers That's the title and the titlecard for the 1st episode/movie of the series. It focuses on DIamondhead as he finds his path to being a hero. Diamondhead encounters an old friend turned enemy and must take him down before this friend destroyed the Omnitrix World. The 2nd epsidoe/movie of the series focuses on Jetray as he has just joined the Omnitrix world. While exploring the land he meets a challange. He accepts not knowing what he's going into...how will it end for him? I know what you're gonna say. Why bring HumungouBORE into this. Well he is a though guy and the team needs one. And i want to make him better than the canon did. Anyways, Humungousaur joins the omnitrxi world, but he is not sure how to control his powers. Thus he is seen as and enemy by Diamondhead and other protectors of this land. is he truly bad, or still a hero at heart? ---- Well yeah. first 3 epsiode titles and titlecards are out. I don't know when the actual episodes will be out, but hopefully soon. My new series that i wanted to write has been cancelled, but i will show you the 1st episode. ''The Episode starts outside a mansion. A Man can we seen staggering towards the door. The scene cuts to inside the house were the same man can be seen opening the doors and walking inside. He's wearing black jeans and a light brown leather jacket. This mans slowly walks towards a big door. he opens it up revealing a big room with a desk in the middle and a bunch of bookselves and cuboards. on the desk is a open briefcase the man walks towards it and notices a bunch of syringes inside. He takes one and smiles. He injects it in his vein as the screen fades black End Scene In the same room as before. the same man wakes up now leaning against the desk. He grunts a couple of times and looks around. he notices the 10 empty syringes on the ground. he starts to realise what he has done. Man: Fuck. Wha the hell did i do last night? He slowly gets up and sees the empty briefcase. Man: Oh, shit. Was that...was that my dads? if he finds out, i'm fucked. Who knows what was in those things. He once again looks at the syringes. he pics them up and puts them in the briefcase. he starts searching for his phone. he sees it on the ground on the other side of the room. He walks over to it and pcisk it up. he selects a number and calls. '' Man: Hey, yo, Marcus! Marcus (Trough phone): Hey, Kane! what's up? Kane: Can i come over? I think i messed up big time. Marcus (Trough Phone): Sure, Mate! What happend? Kane: I'll tell you when i get there. ''He hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket. He touches his other pocket for his wallet and makes sure it's there. than he walks out of the room closing the door behind him. End Scene At Marcus' place. Marcus let's Kane in to his small flat. '' Marcus: Hey! What's going on? ''Kane walks inand takes a seat on the sofa. Kane: Dude, i messed up. I messed up big time. Marcus: What did you do? Kane: Last night, when i got homw from the party i was drunk AF. And for some reason i walked into my father's room and i found some syringes there. I thought they were drugs, so i picked one up and injected myself. Marcus: When did you leave the party? Cause when i left everyone was already passed out. Kane: Oh, we were out smoking in the backyard. Marcus: You were smoking weed without me? Kane: No, just cigarets. No weed last night. Anyways, this morning i woke up in the same room with 10 empty syringes next to me. Marcus: Dude.... Kane: I have no idea what was in them. A man blasts in trough the door and shuts it behind him. Marcus: Sean? Sean: Guys, something terrible happend last night Kane: You too, huh? Sean: No for real. i think we robbed a store. End Scene. Comercial Break Sean: I Think we robbed a store Kane: Well, that adds to my problems. Marcus: How did you find that out? Sean: My father told me, he said they are investigating a robbery where some teens broke into a store in the middle of the night. Kane: Sounds like us. Sean: Anyways, what are you doing here? Kane: Long story. Took the wrong drugs. Marcus: Kane, Your hand! Kane's hand is shivering. It's starts to shake more rapidly. Kane: What? He looks at his hands and is confused. Kane: I don't feel a thing. Then his hand just stops and it starts to grow larger and starts to become red, as the growing effect starts to upwards towards his sholder, Kane starts to feel pain and screams. All his muscles enlarge as he screams and becomes even more red. Two more hands break out from the side of his ribs. his clothes are ripped. Sean: What the fuck? Kane stops screaming and loooks at Marcus and Sean. He ripps off the remains of his clothes. Marcus: WHat the hell just happend? Kane: I think this is one of those formulas kicking in. Marcus: We need to get you to your father's Lab. Kane: My dad's gonna kill me. Well, not kill, kill me, but he'll find a wat to punish me real bad. Marcus: Atleast they will be able to help you. Kane: Okay..let's go. As Kane walks out the doors, he bangs his head against the frame. Kane: Oh, Fuck! The 3 walk out of the flat and shut the doors.. End Scene Later at the lab enterance. Sean and Marcus walk up the the guard. Guard: ID please Marcus: we need help. Guard: Can't help you. Marcus: You can't, but the people inside can. Guard: Can't let you in without IDs Marcus: How about we show you our friend. Sean: Yo kane!, Come here!. Kane comes out from behind the corner The Guard reaches for his gun. Guard: I'm gonna have to ask you to stand down. Marcus: He's the son of Doctor Dustin. The Guard takes his radio. Guard: Listen up, i have a 2 kids here and a mutant who claims to be Dustin's son. Should i let them in? (Someone trough the radio): Hold up, We're coming. Men in uniforms soon rush trough the doors holding their guns and pointing at Kane. Leader: Shot him!, but don't kill him. we need him alive! The soldiers aim and shoot at Kane, who manages to block some bullets with his hands and then he knocks down some of the soldiers. Leader (Into the Radio): Conor, Take him down. The scene zooms away to a sniper on the roof of the building. Conor: Copy! He aims and shoots at Kane. The camera follows the bullet as it flys and hits KAne right in the head knocking him down. Leader: Okay, men, we need to get him down to level -3. The Soldiers let go of their guns and walk to Kane, they pick him up and start to carry him, Kane soon starts to shake and shrink, returning back to normal. Marcus and Sean follow the men inside. End Scene Kane wakes up on a table. He realises he's strapped to the table. Soon a scientist comes. Scientist: Hello. My names is Doctor Russel Walton. I'm a coleague of your father. So, Kane, What happend to you? Kane: I came home from a party last night very drunk. for some reason i went into my father's room. there i saw some syringes. i injected myself thinking thise were my drugs. atleast that's what i remember. I woke up with 10 empty syringes next to me. Doctor Walton: Do you know what your father was working on? Kane: Can you please unstrap me. Doctor Walton: It's just in case you transform again. Kane: This wont hold me anyways. Doctor Walton: You father was working with DNA samples and now these DNA samples are in your body, making you a hybrid. i doubt it will kill you, but if you keap on smoking and drinking as well as doing drugs, it will. Kane: So what am i supposed to do? study? Doctor Welton: Well, who said we are letting you free. You're staying here, at the lab, untill we fully understand your powers. Kane: Who knows how long that will take! Doctor Welton: Yup, and no one even knows you are here. Kane: My friends, Sean and Marcus know, Doctor Welton: They're down in prison. i think i'll use them as my next test subjects. Kane: You son of bitch! Doctor Welton: say that again, i didn't hear you. Kane: If you do anything to them... Doctor Welton: You'll what? you can't do anything while you're strapped to that table. Doctor Welton walks away and steps into the elevator. Doctor Welton: Take care! The elevator doors close as the screen fades black and Kane screams. End Scene THE END Yeah. i'm not gonna write more of this... There's a lot more i want to do, but i don't want to start, because i know i will drop it soon afterwards. I hope you enjoyed this entry. Leave a like if you did and sub- wait, this isn't YouTube...buy gold}} Category:Blog posts